A Legend in the Decay
by CruelBlood
Summary: The year is 2024, and a war had broken out between countries that had massive chemical and biological weapons.A young man named John has to survive out in this dead world that he once knew. While out there amongst the rubble of the old world; he meeting a beauty amongst the vileness of the dead world and she shows him there is a lot more that he didn't know about when he was human.
1. The Survivors

A Legend in the Decay©

By Albert Lamont  
9/21/13

Chapter 1

The Survivors

Walking through the court yard as a small game of catch was going on. My family a small group of 17. We were in the yard for a small game of catch. As the ball was tossed to one another person I made sure not to cross the boundary so not to get in the way of the little game they were playing. It was a rare day, one with no worries, no searching for food, and especially we didn't have to be on guard for any wild animal or monster out there. Everywhere sun's rays touched I knew it would keep us safe on this beautiful day.

The game of catch went on for a long time, long enough where the sun, our precious sun started to wane. Jogging to the house to help fix up the fires and prepare the food. We had a bounty of apples, canned beans, meat from some deer and rabbits we killed over the past few weeks, fresh water, and a various items that we couldn't get enough of. Watermelon, we searched high and low for it. It was a fantastic refreshment and meal all at the same time. Just don't eat too much of it or you'll find that your belly would hurt. Another family member was already cooking the meat and washing the apples. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was just a bit taller than me. He was wearing a brown shirt with torn blue pants. He had a dark blue bandanna tied around his shoulder. Then it smacked me in the face. The smell of the meat over a wood stove made my mouth water. "Is there anything I could help with?" I asked. "Wash your hands first, then I'll show you what you can do." He told me in a near whisper. I walked over to the sink. There was a bucket and ran my hands over the water scrubbing them. After a minute I shook my hands hard to get the water off of them. "Alright what can I do." He gave me the apples and a tiny knife. "Peel the skins off these apples while I get more fire wood." He said while walking out the door.

A minute later I was done with peeling the apple skins. with my hands all sticky, I walked over to the bucket once more and rinsed my hands. I noticed that one of the family members that were supposed to come back hadn't yet. I walked over to the wood pile in the back of the house, but he wasn't here. "Where is he?" I asked myself. I stopped for a second to think, (where did that kid go?) I walked around the back yard for a few minutes. "Hehe," I heard some faint giggling coming from the barn. I slowly crept to the barn door. I slowly reached for the door handle, and then pried it open. "Mitch. Getting fire wood huh?" Mitch and the girl jumped, I shook my head in amusement. "Sorry John, I was just taken a break from cookin." He explained. "Right, well I'm done with peeling the skins off the apples. And once you're done with kissin and flirtin come help with getting the plates on the table." He scratched his head, "right, be right there." I closed the barn door and walked back to the kitchen. I went over to the wood stove and checked on the meat that was slowly cooking to perfection. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed some of the cracked plates that were neatly stacked in the cabinet. I walked over to the table made for thirty and got it ready for the food that was about to be served. After I got the plates on the table I walked over to the cumbered picked up some forks and placed them on the table. Creek. The door swung open and in popped Mitch. "Took you." I said with a humph. Mitch scratched is head, "My apologies. I see you got most of the table done." I picked up a fork then walked over to the stove. I stabbed the meat and ripped a piece off then ate it. The juice saturated my mouth as I chewed. The meat was just right it. "It's done, could you go get everyone, time for dinner." As I swallowed the juicy meat Mitch walked out or the room. Creek, tick. I heard the door click shut. I went to the bathroom to wash my face of all the dirt that had gotten stuck on there for the longest. I focused on washing my hands then grabbed a rag off the sink I dipped it in the bucket. The water was very very cold. I didn't really pay too much attention to it. After soaking the rag for a few seconds I brushed it against my face. Above the sink there was a mirror. It was big enough to get the top part of my body. (My shoulders up) I had near black hair that didn't pass my ears. My ears were small but I had very, very acute hearing. I can hear a bunny in the brush or a deer frolicking about. I had dark green eyes that had small amounts of blue but you couldn't tell unless you got really close to my face to see. I had very, very light pink lips. My nose was small but round. I enjoy the smell of cooked meet and the smell of flowers in the spring time.

I cleaned off the rest of the dirt off my face and hand a walked to the stove and grabbed the meat and placed it on the table ready to be served. The clamber of feet started to rawer to the door and into the bathroom. After everyone got into their seats we began serving our selves. Each of us had a slice of meat on their plate and three slices of apple. We took our time eating, each one of us taking small bites of our food because we knew that we would have more tomorrow. After everyone had finished their food they put it in the sink and one of us would be getting it tonight. "Mitch, your turn to do the dishes." One of the family members spoke up. "yeah your turn and no getting out of it either." Mitch looked at me with a 'help me' look. I grabbed my plate and placed it in the sink. "Mitch it's your turn and you must do it." I paused for a second to see his reaction to my words but before he could speak I said. "But someone can help." Everyone started to look around to see who was going to help him. "I will help." A women voice came out of the crowd. She stepped out and stud beside Mitch. It was the same women Mitch was kissing and flirtin with in the barn. "O-Kay." I said slowly. Everyone began to disperse till it was just Mitch, the girl, and I left in the room. "Thanks Seirra, I really didn't want to do all of this by myself." she shook her head. "No problem." She said with a small smile. "Alright make sure that you hang the rest of the in eaten meat out in the barn, high enough so the animals don't get to it. also make sure you lock the door." They both shook their heads yes and I walked to the end my room to relax for the night.

I walked to my room that I shared with Mitch. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs, put my hands on my thighs, and closed my eyes. I could feel my heart beat as my breath began to slowly trickle to a near halt. I felt my legs as they began to relax and go numb, then my arms, fingers, shoulders, neck, and then finally my head. They were heavy but also weightless at the same time if I moved or even twitched the feeling of calm and tranquil, this peace would be gone and I really didn't want that. I took a slow deep breath in and felt my belly rise. I slowly exhaled, the air leaving my body. I was very calm now and almost sleep like. My body all relax not have to worry about the food or any harm to anyone in the family. (Creek) the door slowly began to open but I did not flinch. I let who ever in, in. "John, you asleep man?" the voice asked. It sounded like it was Mitch. I didn't pay no mind. I could feel the floor give a little as he walked closer. then he walked away to his side of the room. He we had a small fire barrel in the room to keep us worm during the night. The rustling of the wood inside of the barrel made a scraping sound against the metal. He must have been checking if we were going to need more fire wood before we went to sleep. We must of needed more because he left the room as quietly as possible. I could hear him go to the back door and open it. Seconds later, he was walking back up the stairs to our room. He placed the wood in the metal barrel and walked to his side of the room to try and sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and peered around the room. Mitch was well fast asleep and the fire was slow cooking the wood. I got up and left the room to check on the others. I walked the halls like a ghost in the night. I opened each door to see everyone fast asleep. After I knew that everyone was asleep I went down the stairs and looked outside. Light from the sun was peaking over the horizons. It wouldn't be long before it would be day and everyone would be hungry. I went into the dining room and grabbed some left over apples that were saved for today and placed them on the dining table. Seeing as everyone was still asleep I would just wait until everyone was awake before I start serving people food. I walked to the back door and looked outside to notice that we would need more fire wood. I marked that in my brain and continued on my check list of the needs for the day. We had a small flowing water a short walking distance from the house that we could get water from. Looking at the water buckets that we had for storage of water we were going to need another run to that water source. The skies growing brighter as I walked about, soon I could hear the creeks of movement about upstairs. So I grabbed those apples and opened them up from their covering. The movement up stairs started to get louder as more and more awakened. It was now bright enough to go outside and look at the meat that was hung in the barn to dry.

I opened the back door and went to the barn door only to see that the barn door was not locked as it was supposed to be. I went back into the house and walked slowly so to not make everyone wonder what was up. Saw my room and sped up to my room to get my revolver. It was old, it had a black grip with three indents for my last three fingers. The trigger, the cylinder, and the barrel was all a stainless steel. The barrel had some engravings on it. The last owner had said it was called a Magnum. At the time I was very small kid back then but all I know is that when this thing goes off it makes the loudest sound I have ever heard. I loved this revolver; it's gotten my butt out of many sticky situations with all the dangerous creatures that live out here. Every time I have used this gun I made sure I took some time to clean it. I snatched and its holster off the floor, strapped it to my belt. I went back down the stairs, opened up the back door walked slowly to the barn door. I waited and listened, waiting for something to move inside. After a minute I reached for the wooden door handle, and wrenched it open. The meat was all over the floor. I walked in and holstered my gun and started to examine the now rotting meat. "Mother of All…" I said to myself. Then I noticed that the meat was also eaten. Paw prints were everywhere inside the barn. They must have gotten in and ate at our meat. The realization that we now had no meat to eat made me very, very angry.

I walked out of the barn and made my way back into the dining area. Everyone had already started chowing down on apples. I sat down and grabbed an apple, wiped it off with my shirt. I let everyone eat before I started to dish out chores for the next three days. This was our fourth day morning routine and everyone seemed to not care about it. Once everyone had gotten their fill of apples I stood up and everyone look up to me. "Morning everyone." Everyone said Morning back. "Well you know what time it is, Delegations time. Okay Before I start handing out chores for everyone is there any volunteers for a certain chore today. I kid in the back raised his hand and yell out "I want to wash the cloths today." I quickly responded. "Fantastic, any others?" I waited a second before I started calling out names. "Okay here we go and remember your chores. Merie and Carlos you have to clean the house from top to bottom. Howard and Richie you are going to the apple orchard and pick apple five baskets full. Alayna and Zak you're going to be cleaning the dishes. Emily and Shane you're empting out the water from the side of the house and putting new water in it. Allyson and Bernarda will be going out and looking at the traps that Mitch and Seirra set two days ago. Lori, Julie, and Avery you three are going hunting but Mitch will be your guide to his spot. After you get done with showing them where to go, Mitch and Seirra are going to clean the barn. Tina and I will be cutting down trees for the fire wood. The rest of you will be going to scavenge and thing from the towns. You may choose where you want to go but you must do at least two. I hope to see everyone done with today's chores by dinner. Good, now that you got all of that I have to tell everyone. Someone didn't lock the barn last night so the meat got eaten by some mangy dogs." Everyone started to wine and cry over it. "Alright, I know that's a bad thing but we can find more meat. I know it might not be today or even tomorrow but we will." Everyone looked disappointed and some angry. "Okay everyone knows what they need to do. Well see each other at dinner okay." And with that everyone started to leave the dining room and start their chores.


	2. Death in the Darkness

Chapter 2

Death in the Darkness

Tina and I got done chopping down the five maple trees that were need for the next few weeks. We chopped each one up into three massive sections and haled them home. "Awesome, now that's done we can begin on making them even smaller." Tina said with a huff. "Yeah, now comes the next part." I walked around to be barn to grab the axes that were in there. Tina; waiting on me to return stood hands on her sides trying to breath. I snatch the axes from their hangers and started my way back. Before I left I noticed that smell of rotting meat was gone, so was the foot prints of the dogs. I reached for the barn door and closed it. I made my way back to where Tina was. Tina stood straight up and put out her hand waiting for me to give her the ax. I held out the ax as I got closer to her. The pants what she was wearing was all dirty and so was her shirt. Holes and other tears was strewn about on her cloths she was wearing. Her hair was the only thing that wasn't dirty. Her dark hair flowing down to her shoulder had not a single wood chip or grass in it. Her face was had a very calm, tranquil look she really strong and confident. Something that was expected, sense we lived in a very dangerous world. Food wasn't hard to find neither was water; we finally perfected how to make a fire with in our first two months of being here. Not long after that we started to make some simple showers and bathroom because a lot of people were afraid of going outside during the night including myself. We got all the need supplies from old towns that had small metal spicks called nails that if you hammered into something wooden you could create something like a small bucket to a large water container. The biggest one was on the side of the house that held twenty times what a small bucket could hold. It provided us with the means to have a shower and sense it was high enough off the ground the animals couldn't get to it. Water was just a small walk to a large river and the same goes for apples and other assorted goodies.

We finished chopping the large trunks down small enough to be put into our metal barrels that kept us worm during the night. It was a very nice living here, our own heaven. We put them into a pile and went into the house. Just before I went into the house I saw that the sun was getting close the horizon. That meant that it was very close to dinner time. I opened the door and saw that plates were already on the table and Mitch and Seirra were just finishing up with dinner. It looks like the traps we set up the other day worked. Four small rabbits and it looked like a deer was for dinner. "I thought I smelled something fantastic cooking." Tina said just before her stomach roared. Her face turned pink. "What, I'm Hungry." She screeched. A few seconds later my belly did the same. I just laughed; seconds later so did everyone else in the dining room. Lori came into the dining room. "That smells fabulous." Seconds later so did Julie as she walked in to the room. "Great so dinner will be done in about five minutes so get everyone. I walk to the bathroom with Tina we both washed our hands at the same time trying to get the dirt and some of the splinters out of our hands. Tina splashed some the water on her face before the water got any dirtier. I followed up by doing the same thing. We both left the room almost the same time. Tina dried off her face and hand then so did I. I walked into the dining room and saw that the deer meat was strewn on the table. All that was left was everyone to arrive and wash up. One by one people started to show up. After they wash up they sat down and waited for everyone else before we ate. Few moments later everyone was her besides the scavengers, they had yet to show. And the daylight was almost gone.

(Thwack) Someone smacked hard against the door. We all jump at the sound. The door slowly open and I it was one of the scavengers. He was breathing super hard almost hyperventilating. Mitch and I jumped and rushed over to him. Seirra got him a chair to sit in. We helped him onto it. "What happened?" I said frantically "Where's everyone?!" Mitch shouted. "Lower your voice Mitch." I said slowly. The creature could of followed him here. The Scavenger gave me the map and pointed me to the town they were in. I grabbed myself a large piece of meat and scarfed it; I finished that off with some water. "Alright I'm going. Mitch you're following right." He nodded. We both ran to our room and grabbed the weapons and things we might need. Mitch grabbed his bag full of bullets for his pistol and I grabbed twenty four bullets for my revolver. I ran down the stairs and jump over the last four. We met at the front door getting our courage and all the strength we could muster. The first step out the door was Mitch. He then broke off into a light jog. I quickly fallow behind. I looked at the sun it was maybe two fingers from the horizon. That means we didn't have long. We stopped at the sign, I checked the map as Mitch cough his breath. "We are not far from where they are. Let's get moving." I said with a huff. We started our jog once more. I could feel the small stones and pebbles under my holy shoes. They didn't really seem to bother Mitch. I kept my mind focused on getting to my Family. I really didn't know what to expect, I didn't really care anyways. If one of my family members was hurt I would be there. That how I have been that how I'm going to stay. I looked back and could see the sun the clouds over head were pink and red. The whole sky turned red and pink as we drew closer to our destination. It seemed as if the sky already knew what had happened. The clouds really made my feeling go sour. I pressed on feeling the wind rush pass and the smell of the red thorny flowers made me remember my room it had that exact smell. The smell dissipated and the smell of death and rotting flesh started to bounce around my nose. The town was in our sights, the lights of a small fire could be seen from my distance. They had to be at least a few minutes away but the fire was dancing about against the buildings of the old town. I picked up the pace, Mitch barely could keep up. The need to get there was so high I didn't even notice that Mitch was very far behind. I reach them, the girl was holding a her friend as blood spat from his mouth. I looked even closer and could see blood coming from his chest, a large puncture wound was almost direct center of his chest. He didn't say anything I look behind him and there was another. The exact same wound, the blood was still coming out of his lifeless body.

I looked even farther back I could barely see something skulking in the back round. It moved its head to the side and hands forward almost like it was getting ready to pounce on its pry. Then I realized this creature was about to pounce on us, its pry. At this moment my body felt extremely hot. Looking at this creature that was had already started its sprint but it was slower then normal. It was like time it self had slow to a crawl, but it was no time to watch and look at this slowness i was experiencing. I un-holstered my gun; everyone watched as my gun rose from its holster. The creature started its advance toward us, its hands getting ready to grab someone. After a few micro seconds my gun was fully up, its hammer was cocked, and pointed at the creatures head. (Bam) My gun blow out smoke from the barrel, the gun rose up from the force of the gun exploding its bullet outward. The creature head jerked back and it fell to the floor. Another followed right behind it. 'I didn't know there was another' I thought to myself. Two more came running out from the shadows. A single shot was fired from behind me. It smacked the creature in the chest. I let off another shot that sent the other one's head back and onto the floor. Its body flailing about I walked over to the creature and shot at it one more time. (Bam) I knew this creature it was the Fallen. The creature hand near glowing white skin with teeth sharp and pointed. It had very sharp pointy fingernails. Once the hand of this creature grabbed you, you barely had any chance of getting away un touched. Moments later I got a sharp pain to the right side of my head. As if someone had stuck a large knife through to my brain. I pressed my hand against it. Then I could see nothing but stars. Black and white dots fill my sight. I tried to rub them away but they stayed. I fell on the ground face first. I could feel the hands of my friends on my back and shoulder but soon I didn't feel anything.

"It's you…the one that will bring a brighter future to this world." I couldn't speak; all I could do was listen. I opened my eyes and saw a woman, a woman in the dark. She hadn't any facial features but I knew it was a woman by the shape body and the sound of her voice. The sound of her voice was very soft to the ear. "You will bring a great…" the words were missing from her sentences. "We… will recreate…" more and more I tried to focus in on what she was saying, the more i couldn't understand her. Then nothing

(Three Weeks Later)


	3. Dawn Doesn't Bring Happiness

Chapter 3

Dawn Doesn't Bring Happiness

_Running through a large fog through what seems to be a maze and having the feeling of urgency I keep running. This fog getting thicker as I run but wanting to see the light of day so I keep running. Finally seeing the light that I wanted, but only to have the floor destroyed in front of me. I need to jump; I need to get free of the fog. Need to get away, jumping over the broken floorboards and looking down to see what looks like a void and blackness. Getting so close to the edge of the boards but seeing the board being ripped away again and me falling into this soup of blackness._

"Wake up, John wake up." One of my friends was in the next room and saw me tossing and turning in my bed. He grabbed my arm and shook it. My eyes were heavy and foggy so I rubbed them; I blanked them three times before I could focus them. "Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel today?" I looked over to the kid and recognized him, it was Mitch. "You remember what today's job is, right?" It took me a second to remember. "Yeah we are going hunting today." I replied. It was just after dawn so seven in the morning and my eyes still haven't gotten used to the sun light smacking me in the face. I reached for my glock off the floor, I grabbed the gun and the holster; fix my weapon's belt to my pants. "So, where we going?" I looked at Mitch. 'Mitch was older than most kids here but we have taught ourselves how to hunt, to survive, and to stay safe in a world that would kill you in any chance it gets.' I thought about where was a good place to hunt. "Well, there really aren't many places left. We picked everywhere clean of its resources without going into the cities, and most of the animals moved closer to the cities." There's three city's that are extremely infested with the Fallen but one of them has small group control over the Fallen infestation but they are a gang of brutes and crazed people trying to keep alive in a mostly destroyed world. But we really have no choice in the matter. "We are just going the closes city." Mitch pulled out the map from his pocket. I pointed to this large city. We could go to this city, City of Bones." This place is not as bad as it sounds it's just a place where a large gang stays. They had named it after the city got over run with rats, the body, and the bones were found there after the war. "We'll go there; we could post people to watch while we hunt. Sound good Mitch?" he shook his head signifying yes and went for his weapon, and we started for the others. "John what are we going to tell the others. (We lived with a group of seventeen people not elderly but an age group of seventeen through 28.) Not everyone likes being on the lookout because of what happen to Chris. The Fallen tour him apart on a similar hunting excursion." (The Fallen are creatures that used to be human; they have devolved into mindless killing machines. They kill anything that walks, no matter if it's human or not.) He looked at me with worried eyes. "I'll just take two people to keep watch, you know the First rule: Have two or more people watching the entry ways and our backs." He looks at me with discussed. I grabbed two of the guy that were staying with us and told them what we were getting in to. Their faces had 'ready but scared as fuck' look on them, but they went. We all ran snatched our bags and whatever else we needed. I grabbed my bag that had five boiled water bottles and a now blackened canteen. I use that for most of my water purification needs. I had three canned beans for me to cook and that was it. I walked to the entrance of the farm and waited. Moments later Mitch, then the guys were here.

On the way there I look at the ruined city we stop here and there to look for wild game and in small houses we see on the way to search for canned food. Finally we see the sign that says City Of Bones and underneath it was the Vipers gangs symbol the head of a viper. We had probably gone for nine hours searching for extra items on our way to the city. "John, dude we need to go back it's almost time for dinner, and the guys are getting hungry." I looked at the guy and they did look tired of walking. "Dude we need to stop for a break." Mitch exclaimed after looking at the guys. "All right we stop here for a little while." We slowly crept into a rusted two story apartment. We all checked the rooms for any sign of life or food. "Okay nothing is here." I picked the room to watch from a small room with a large window that had a fantastic view of a four blocks, while everyone else got some food in their bellies. Two more hours passed as we settled in for the night. But just before we could all say good night both guys started to get scared. They had every right to be but I was not about to leave the safety of this room. A quiet argument begun to befall our group, "John I don't want to say anymore in this city, It creeps me the fuck out man." One of the guys quietly said. "Y-yeah, this place just gives us the heeb-jeebs" Mitch remained silent. "Fine you guys go me and Mitch will stay… unless you want to go to." He looked at the ground the sighted, "Fine but at dawn we are going back." I looked toward the end of the block and waited.

Three hours from dawn and Mitch and I had been taking turns sleeping, three hours of sleep and a loud sound of glass and bricks crashing to the ground in the next room made me and Mitch jump out of our skins. "What the hell was that dude." Mitch whispered. I grabbed my gun and began moving toward the sound. Dust and debris covered the ground but the wall was gone; I searched for anything that would move. "You see anything John?" I kept looking around with my gun in hand, seeing nothing I turn to walk back at Mitch. "I have No Clue What That Was." Then another crash, this time a lot closer. I looked over the ledge of the building. "Dude I think we need to go!" I moved closer to the sound then what Mitch feared; it was one the Fallen was there. The creature saw me, a screeched a loud rawer. It echoed through the city surely to bring more. "Go! Run the creature ran after us with is claws sharp and black, trying to reach one of us. "Shoot it, shoot it" Mitch screamed. I pointed my revolver and with two shot to the head it hit the ground. I walk closely to the creature grabbed an old broom I poked at it. "It must be dead" I whispered. This Fallen, looks like it has been fighting with something. I holstered my revolver and I looked around, looking for anything to try to jump out from the darkness. "Well I think we aren't going to be able to go home today." I slowly said, crossing my arms. "Yeah, I won't go home with them lurking around, hell No." I looked around for a place to barricade us in so we would be safe for the night. "Dude, if you find anything that would help with the barricade just tap on the something twice, Okay." He looked around to look for anything that would block the doorway and I would listen for anything coming. I looked for old floorboards to block the door with. I saw a door to an old two story house that might have been a good place to stay but the door was gone. I walked in the old house slowly, peering over corners and up the stairs. Seeing nothing of interest I was about to leave when I heard something scuttle on the second floor. Poking my head to see what was up there, but nothing was up the stairs. Slowly I crept up the stairs; I peered over the railing to see if I saw anything. Seeing a small shadow of what looked like a child I slipped closer to the shadow. "Hello, it's okay I'm not here to hurt you." The shadow moved into the door way. I slowly crept to the doorway, listening for any noises. I went into the room where the shadow was. The small child was hiding in between the bed and the wall. "Hi little one, where are your parents." The little child slowly came out from the hiding place. She had red nappy hair, with dirt on her face and on her torn close. She has blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. "What's your name?" I asked. She just looked at me; there was no expression on her, just blank. I picked her up from behind the bed and set her down on the floor. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. Still nothing, I was getting nowhere with her; Then a loud crash from the next house. "We need to get out of here, it's not safe." I grabbed her hand and went to the stairs where I saw Mitch and a Fallen fighting it outside. "Mitch, run." I pulled out my gun that only had 3 shots left. Blam, Blam. I hit the creature in the chest and the arm. This creature fell to the ground and Mitch was running to the half rustaffied car. "Run to us," I yell. The creature flipped over and started running at us. The little girl lifted her hand and extended her fingers, it seemed to stop and then it started to float. I looked at the girl; her eyes were glowing sapphire blue with a ting of red in her pupils. She flung her hand left and the creature moved with it. She moved her and down and the creature fell down and ran off. "What… was that?" Mitch asked. He looked at me then her. His face looked confused and the girl looked at me and said "Hanna, my name is Hanna." I looked at Mitch and he looked at me. I looked back at her and said "How? Did you-." She smiled and said "He was bad and needed to go. You are nice and I like you but I need to go too." Her eyes were so captivating I kinda got lost in her eyes. I guess it was the sapphire eyes that got to me. She let my hand go and started to walk off. "Wait, where will you go? You could come with us, back to where we were staying." She looked back and smiled again. "I can't." Then she turned into the ally way and she was gone. Mitch looked at me then looked in the direction of the little girl was going. "What the Hell was she… such a small girl but such power?" Mitch's face was blown away. I can understand. But, "Dude, we need to find a place to stay for the night. I think they more will be coming after what just happened." I pointed to the door way of the house that the little girl was in. "We can stay in there." I looked around, "We can block off the stairs with the bed." I grabbed the spring bed and blocked the Stairs. "All right I think that we shouldn't even go out today." I whispered. He shook his head in agreeance. "Well leave tomorrow, hopefully" I looked at the ground and tossed a pebble to the ground. "Let's just set up and just rest. We'll be ready for whatever tomorrow." I look went back up to Mitch. "Yeah, sound good. Ahh, you rest up first I'll take first watch." I picked a spot to lie on and dossed off.


	4. Captain Hall

Chapter 4  
Captain Hall

Once again;_ running through the dense fog to what seems to have no end. Then at the end of the fog it seemed to be that little girl that had entrancing eyes. But her eyes were different; her pupils were a deep red almost the color of blood. Seeing that made me worried; did I make the right choice, should I have went after her? My mind felt twisted and kind of confused about what to do next. Blam, Blam _

Awakened by the sounds of gunshots and screams; looking for my gun and holster. I looked around for Mitch "Where the fuck did Mitch go?" I whispered to my self. Looking in the next room trying to find any clue that might lead to him. "Mitch?! Mitch?!" I screamed as more shots echoed through. Blam, the sound of different gun made me stop looking for Mitch. Sounds of other people feet echoed through the downstairs hall. "Up there, check it out!" footsteps echoed as they climbed up the stairs. Feeling like there was nothing I could, so do I waited. Waiting was the best thing I could do because I thought if I don't they would kill me. I throw my gun on the ground, and poked my hand out the door way so they could see me. "Hey we got one," one guy yelled down stairs. My hands reached for the ceiling while I wait for the guy with a large AK-47 with a hybrid optic for a scope. Then another man came up the stairs, he had leather boots, leather bracers and a single left arm gauntlet. His breast plate was made of semi-leather and refined steel. The leather had long scratches on it stating that he must have been in many fights with the Fallen. He looked at me close; almost like he was waiting for a reaction, to kinda test if I was weak in anyway. "Take him. We're done here." The one man with the AK saluted him and bound my hands together. The man pointed his barrel at me and urged me forward. We walked out of the down the stairs and out the door. Walking out of the house I saw Mitch on the ground blood on his cloths and him lying face down dead. "Burn his body." The man told the other guy with the AK. The fire from last night was still going in the barrels that Mitch and I used to keep worm by. Now that fire served as a burial and grave. The guy came back and pushed his gun against my back. "Move!" we got into a black truck, this guy pulled out a brief case. He opened it, their was a small glass bottle that had some type of liquid in it. He picked up what looked like a plastic tube with some numbers on it. He then attached a needle to the one end. After he was done he picked up the glass bottle stuck the top of the bottle with the needle and with the other end he sucked out some its contents. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked. The man didn't say anything. He leaned over, grabbed my arm and stuck me. The pain was brief and then numbing then nothing, blackness took my thoughts.

Waking up in a white room with nothing but sharp tools and rags; tinged with blood. I look around but finding that my arm is bound to the bed. The door swings open with a light creek. A man steps through the door way with the same leather and plating as before. "So, why were you at the City Of Bones?" I looked at him and before I could answer he pulled out a picture of the body of Mitch. "Do you know this man?" The man asked. "Yeah I know him. What's it to you" the man's eyes turned to remorseful. "Well, this man is dead, I killed him." His eyes were full of sorrow. "But it was a mercy kill. The Fallen had gotten to him, they must have started to eat him but they ran off once I got there." My heart moved to my throat "I'm sorry." He said with a sigh. "But you didn't answer my first question. Why were you at the City of Bones?" I looked at the straps on my arm. "Could you get these straps off and I'll tell you." He moved to my arm and took the straps off. I rubbed my wrists. "Okay, well me three others of mine were hunting there including Mitch. When we ran into the Fallen; I killed it or it ran off. So we couldn't leave that night so we were looking for a place to stay. We found it and stayed there." (I didn't tell him about the girl so I just left that out.) "That's all." I finished. The man grabbed his side arm and throws it, "Here I know you had a revolver but it was left there." I pick it up. "You got a holster? Kinda need it. I had a bad experience with putting in my back pocket, almost shot my leg." He looked at me and smiled. "No. but I think that we can escort you to the entrance of this fustily." I sat up, "Okay how long?" I wondered "Right now. Grab your stuff off the counter we can go now." I flung myself out of bed on to the floor I walked to the counter and grabbed my stuff. He opened the door and I put the gun my pocket. Having a feeling of, 'this is crazy' began to run around in my mind. Then we started walking out my room to the front desk. The lady their saluted the man as we walked. She smelled sweet like the spring, also a hint of the red flowers that was hung in my room. She threw down her salute after we were a few feet away. She then sat down and continued working on whatever. We came to a stair well that said Exit. We went down two floors and then came to the first floor door. "By the way my name is Steven Hall and I'm the Captain here at this place." We walked out the door to a big H sign on the lawn. People with freaky uniforms where walking different building entrances, then there was a gate lined with men with high power machine guns with bullets as big as the tip of someone's middle finger to their wrist. The guy led me to the gate and ordered the man to open it, to let me pass. I looked at him and asked, "How do I get back to the City?" he didn't look at me, he just look forward. "Follow this road to the City. That's all you go to do." I readied my pistol and started walking. I started early morning and it had already gotten dusk before I could see the City itself. "Oh great, I have to stay here for the night again." I went up to the house that I stayed in before. I went up to the room I dropped my revolver in and checked the pullets in it. I grabbed the bed and blocked the door and sleep in the closet. This had to be a rich house because it was big enough for me and 3 other people. Man was I tired; the thought of sleep was the only thing making me sleep. "_John, it's time for your transformation." _An orb of light formed in front of me and was taking shape of a woman. _"John your journey will begin when you find her." "_What's that mean, who is she?_" _I asked the lighted woman._ "You'll know, John. It's time for you to wake and be ready for what's to come. Now remember this; you can't do this with that revolver you need a sword, your sword will find you, and your sword is the only thing that will to dispatch your assailants. Now when you're transformed, take your time, learn fast, and survive." _The light started to move closer to me then a hand emerged out of the light and then kissed my forehead.

I awoke to a dark room, I rubbed my eyes a bit then I noticed the light coming from underneath the door. I grabbed my gun and slowly opened the door. Thankfully it was just the sun shining through the windows. I grabbed my stuff out of the closet and went to the front door that was down stairs. I pocked my face out the door to see if there was anyone or anything there I would have to be worried about. "Humph." I slowly walked out of the city and slipped my way to the city limits. When I find two half eaten bodies that were sprawl along the street. I moved the bodies to see their faces; it was the two guys I sent home to rest up and eat. "Fucking great." I quickened my piece toward home. Getting home in roughly about six hours would be a great cardio for me. I had run non-stop for three hours; man was I tired after that. Seeing flame from afar told me something was wrong. I had gotten to the side of the road where the fire was ablaze and three people were inside cooked to a crisp. I had no idea who they were so I just left them alone to smolder over. I started running again to try and pick up the pace I need to get out of the open land. The next three hour was the last I had of this day anyway. I had run for maybe two and a half hours and while running it made me think of what that lady had said. The words bounced to one side of my brain to the other. _"It's time for your transformation." _What made me think the most was I had no idea what was I going to be _transforming_ into? The second thing; who was going to come for me. Questions popped into my head, but out of those questions I had no answers to any of them. I scratched my head and ruffled my hair. I walked for a little while longer and there it was the gates that I was wait to see. But something was different; there weren't any guards at their post. I ran to the gate and forced it open trash and destruction was all that was left. I ran into the house, hoping that someone would be there; looking for any sign of life or where they went. Nothing, I had all my friend and family there but no one, nothing. The feeling finally hit me. Extreme sadness and sorrow destroyed what happiness I had. Feeling so low then ever I want to end it; I looked at the two guns I had and wondered which one would kill me. 'CRASH' something big fell. I stopped pointing the gun at me pointed it forward. Walking slowly to whatever awaited me in side. The rooms made into a living area were turned into a vacant room of nothingness. I pointed my gun into each room but nothing, not a single thing was in any of them. I went outside just in case, still nothing. I had this feeling like I was being watched it was sorta like a sixth sense. I had to stay here for the night anyways so I checked the rest of the place to make sure that everything all good and sound. I grabbed the metal barrel and put it in the room I would be sleeping in. (_probably in a closet) _and put wood in it and started a fire. The next two hours was very hard to go to sleep, but fifteen minutes later I hit the Zzzs. I have had no dreams of the void or a magical light woman; just pure sleep.


	5. Where's The Silver Lining

Chapter 5

Where's The Silver Lining

Waking up in a vacant room with no one to greet you kinda made me depressed. I never knew that whatever happened to them. That too had made me angry. Somewhere deep inside I knew that this was going to happen someday but I just didn't want that day to come. I started to trash the room. Throwing the chars at the wall, I kicked the cans of empty food all over; I finished off my rage with overturning the tables in the dining room. I sat on the floor and started to sob. Sorrow crept in my heart. After what seemed like forever I dried up my tears. I walked to the back yard. I started to smell the foul odor. I followed the smell toward the barn. I wrench open the barn door to find everyone dead with their body tore into and blood was spattered all over the walls. The sight made me cringe; I felt my stomach turn over, the smell of the rotting corpse. I dropped to my knees and cried my eyes out. I had now known loss and it sting was nasty, nearly as bad as death itself. I forced myself up and made myself walk out the barn door. The sight of such grotesque things had me scared. The images burned itself in my eyes and it left me with nothing but pain and agony. After a few minutes to get a hold of myself I realized that the smell of the rotting corps would attract the Fallen. The only thing I could think of to do was to give all of them a proper burial, but what was I going to do I didn't want to go back in there. Then it hit me I could burn them leave nothing but ash, so I did. I walked slowly to the house and grabbed a half burned block of wood from the metal barrel, and brought it to the barn. I throw it in the hay piles and watched the smoke get bigger in till it burst into flames. The smell of burning flesh rocked the air, choking me with its smell. A minute or two later the blaze could be seen for mile with its black smoke. After I was done with the barn I had thought. (What would other people do to this house after I left it. I mean I wasn't going to stay.) Then I remember the dream. _"It's time for your transformation, go find this girl."_ The memory echoed in my head. That what I'm going to do, I walk over to the house and grabbed another piece of flaming wood, walked up the stairs and left it on the couch. A couple minutes later the up stair room was ablaze. I watched the burning house and watch the memories wiz by in my head. Having set my house on fire and seeing my family dead, it made me realize that I had no one to call friend. I wouldn't call the people that took me to the base friend I don't know them. Seeking refuge and warmth I went back to the place where it all began, the City. I had maybe three days and nights of food, a load (a box full) of ammo for my gun, maybe thirty feet of rope to deal with. I thought about the 'what ifs' out there. So much emotion was racing through my brain that I could barely keep a level head. I grabbed a small bag and throw the ammo in it and grabbed the rope. Tied it to the side of the bag and throw in the bag. A shirt to keep the ammo away from the food. The only thing I would need would be water and it's about a day away from here to reach it. So I better get going. (Nine hours had passed)

I passed the sign on my way out of the farm valley and I looked back at the scene that could be described as 'Hell on Earth.' with all the smoke in the air. I wanted to get to the City as fast as possible because I was going to be alone on this trip and I have no help if I got into trouble. All I had was my gun, a box full of bullets, and three days' worth of food but no water. The sun was going to be touching the horizon soon, I mean like in twenty minutes. I would have to look for a place to stay for the night. As I walked to on I spotted an old white van. I looked at the sky once more before I tried to sleep for the night. The sky was pink with the clouds forming a light pink layer around the sun as it left. The mood of the sun and clouds made me feel like this was a good sign that I was going to be fine this night. I grabbed the handle of the door and forced it open. The white van was empty and the back end had a small bed; just big enough for two people. It already had blankets and two white pillows on it. I put my bag next to the bed and lade my head on the soft pillow. My head was enveloped by it, the bed was soft as well and I made arrangements to sleep in it. When I heard a gun fire from the planes, the screams of dying Fallen had me up and alert. I sat up and waited for anything to move out side of the van. But there was nothing, not a sound. I grabbed my gun and hid it under my pillow. Then I shut my eye and tried to sleep.

The next morning was quiet and calm. I arose and rubbed my eyes then grabbed an apple out of the bag then rubbed it against my shirt, checked it for any discolorations then I bit into it. The juice of the apple saturated my mouth as I munched on it. The apple gave me a good morning wake up that I needed to start my day. The sun was in the middle of the sky and there were no clouds that could be seen. I had an old green T-shirt and marked the white van, by placing it inside of the van; on the dash board. I walked for three hours and finally seen the tall old buildings of the City of Bones. "Man was that longer than expected." I walked slowly to the building and seen that the clouds were getting big and very dark. "Looks like it's going to rain." I said to myself. I kept walking to the big building that looked solid enough to where it wouldn't fall on me when I opened the door. I opened the door and walked inside. It didn't smell or have blood stains on the walls. It kinda looked new. Well I didn't want to go snooping around. I was just here to get out of the eminent rain that would fall soon. I found a room that was empty. I think I'll make this my base since I had nowhere to go at any given time period; all I need was water and the rain would do me good if I just figured out how to harvest the rain out there. I looked in the other rooms, found some stuff that might work. There was an old bag, a couple cups, and a bucket. I placed them outside then remembered that other people come through this place. "I wonder where I'm going to place these things." I asked myself. I looked up and around the building; then I saw it there was an old light pole that was behind this building. I ran back to the empty room with all my stuff in it and grabbed the bucket and the rope and tied one end to the bucket, and the other end to a cinder block. I ran back to the light pole and flung the bucket up there. It made it up there with just enough rope. It just started raining hard once I got to the door the rain was almost horizontal with the wind helping the rain strike me in the face. It was like thorns hitting your body. I went to the empty room and I set up my bed and this night I wasn't going to have a fire so I need to be worm as possible. I went to the other rooms and looked for things to make a crawl space, like putting desk together the heat from my body would rise but keeping it low enough to keep me worm. I found two cubicles that were quite big so I had to break one of them to make a smaller box to contain my heat. The cubical would work great if I could just break the desk part of it. I jumped on the desk a couple time before it broke off. The other cubical was in pieces so I put the smaller part as the small door and the big piece as the ruff of the cubical. Then I put all the stuff inside and went to sleep. But trying to sleep was something that was going to be hard. I was all alone no one to wake up to, to say 'Hello' to anymore. It made me think of what happen through the past week. What I could have done or said to make what was already happened changed. I just couldn't hold back anymore, I cried myself asleep.


	6. Awesome Sword New Abilities, Wait Who Ar

Chapter 6  
Awesome Sword New Abilities, Wait Who Are They

_Wake Up John, Wake Up_. The voice woke me up from a deep sleep. _She's close, go find her._ The voice got quieter and then I jumped, my heart was pounding and the blood flowing through me was racing. It kinda scared me, and then it hit me like a truck. The sound of running outside and swords clashing together made my ears ring just a little. Then after a few seconds of listing to the swords and the running; I jumped up, I slowly creped to the entrance to the building and gazed at a very beautiful woman that had a mask over her face but her silver white hair wasn't covered. She had on a black leather vest and combat boots and pants; she had what looked like black metal shoulder pads. Her sword was half her body length. She was battling someone that had a bigger sword. They were going at it for quite some time before they stopped with him on him knees and the sword piercing the ground. He had gotten up from his position and walked to a car and sat on it. The other girl had walked to the other side of the street. Then I moved to the other side of the door to get a better look at the guy. I hit the can next to me and it made a tang against the door, which made the girl turn to my direction and so did the other guy. I quickly moved away from the door and into the other room. The guy had moved close to the door way and pried inside. His face was old, not wrinkly old man face but it looked like it was in his thirty's. The man walked inside and was getting close to the room I was in. Then the girl walked in and drew her sword, looking for anything. I thought I was going to be ripped to pieces by the two people. Then the girl took off her mask revealing her blue eyes. She panned the area with those beautiful eyes of hers. Then a loud thump hit the ground. It was one of the Fallen that was inside of the building. The girl jumped towards the creature and slashed at it with her sword and killed the creature. Then an even louder thump hit the ceiling in my room. The girl looked in my direction and got her guard up; she was ready for anything that was going to come out. (Crash,) a huge Fallen had broken through my rooms ceiling. It charged out after me, I sprang up and ran out the door exposing me to the girl and the guy, we both looked at each other (It was like a slow-motion when we looked at each other,) before I jumped and rolled in to the other room. I grabbed the gun and cocked the hammer and saw the girl, slashing at the monster with all her might, the guy watching the creature as the girl slashed at it. I aimed at the huge monsters head and fired one shot. It hit the Monster but did nothing to stop it. Then it ran after me raring its claws at me, looking for anything to kill it with, I looked around the room. Then it appeared on the desk, a sword. The handle of the sword had what looked like a big white fang coming out of the handle. The handle itself was red with black in the middle. The sheath was black with red streaks with a red sash. The guard was Z shaped with red and black crystal in the middle of the guard. I drew the sword and ran at the creature, slashing the creature in half. The monster fell to the ground with a loud crash. I looked at the blade and saw there was writing on the beginning part of the blade. I had no idea what it said. The blade was black and red; red being the edge part of the blade. The girl rushed in and saw that the monster was on the ground pouring black blood from its midsection. She looked at me and saw the sword. The guy rushed in after her, and saw the sword, me, than the monster, dead. I took a step forward then saw that my vision was getting cloudy, black, and then nothing. Staring into blackness once again (man do I hate the darkness.) _Good you found her, now show her you're different. _ The voice in the blackness told me.

I awoke to find a fire keeping me warm. I reached over to rub my eyes and to sit up. "Ah good, you're awake." The man said. Realizing was had happened I looked left and saw the man sitting with my sword. He was examining it like a new weapon. "So, how do you feel? I brought your bag and your weapon with, you hungry?" I looked at him said "thanks." "You're welcome." I grabbed my bag and grabbed an apple and started eating it. "So, where do you come from?" I started to explain everything that had happen but I didn't say anything about the little girl nor the dreams I have been having. I did however tell him about the voices that have been telling me to find this girl or woman and transform into something. This guy listen to every word I said but when I told about the voices his facial expression changed to concerned look. "So, looks like my first theory was wrong." I looked back at him and said, "What do you mean?" "Well I thought you had found this sword." He replied back. "Oh, no I got it during the fight between the huge Fallen." I looked around to see where that girl went. "Where did that girl go?" "Oh, she is in her tent over there." He pointed to the tent by the tree. "So where are we?" I asked. "Well we are in the middle of the park in the City." "Anyways why do you care about that sword anyway?" I requested from the man. He looked at me, and was about to say something when the girl came out of her tent. "That sword hasn't been seen by anyone for thousands of years. It was supposed to be buried with a dead great warrior lord named Havindr. He was a great because he fought so many and killed for his people but when his wife was taken he became Havindr the Reaper. And because he kills so many with his blade, his sword turned black and red. The souls he killed became trapped in the sword itself and thus he was hunted down. For the many that died by his blade. Later on he was losing the will to live so he made a deal with the devil. "I'll give you the souls that reside in my sword but in return you have to give me immortality." The devil agreed and was given immortality but in order to keep his immortality he would need the blood of others to stay powerful the next century he spread his gifted blood and with this new power came to be. Some could see the future and the past, some could read minds of other humans, and some could control the elements these power there also came greed and corruption. So a war between the immortals came to be. After the war, 3 clan were created and all of them separated from each other; one went to Africa, another went to Asia, and the last went to what is known as the United State of America. But every thousand years their was a great meeting. The leaders and the sires were brought to a secret place. Only the head clan leaders know of. After the second thousand year came, there was an assassin that killed the head leader of the American group. He killed Havindr and got away in the place that has four pillars that has six faces. The sword holder knows the way" I looked at her and asked, "So has there been anyone to see these pillars up close?" "Of course, but I've never seen faces on the pillars nor a sword, so it still remains a mystery how he got way." She explained. I looked at the ground I tried to see what these pillars might looked like and the faces. But the answer eluded me. The man interrupted the story and said, "Well, you two need to get your rest. We are off tomorrow to the coven's house. Their leader might want to see you and this sword.

The next morning I woke to something being thrown at me. The guy crouched down and helped me up. "Time to go, and oh yea I forgot to tell you our names. I am Damon and the lovely woman is Dawn." I nodded my head at both of them. "My name is John, so how far is this place?" I asked slowly, "Oh, it about three blocks in more." I packed all my stuff and went with them. I didn't see why not at the time and I didn't have a family that would miss me anyways. So it seemed like a good idea. The next hour was full of silence. I was in the back watch their backs as we moved through the dead city. Then something hit me, "Excuse me Damon-," he look back at me. "Umm why were you two fighting yesterday?" he first had to remember why he was fighting Dawn. "I was training her, she is a young Vamp and I took her out to help her with her sword fighting skills. Even though she is young she is faster and can endure more that you can." We had stopped when a noise came from the building you were in. I looked at the ground, the feeling of being lesser and not strong enough defiantly made my stomach turn in on it. "But seeing how you killed that huge Fallen yesterday I say you could handle your own but you could use some more training from someone better than me." I looked up at him, "Why can't you teach me?" "I thank you for wanting me to teach you but I have a student already, and I don't know if I can take on second. He paused before he said something else. He stopped at an old station, there were stairs going down a level. We walked in the dark for a second before we stoped. "Ah, here it is." I looked around to see if there was any door. "I don't see a door, how do we get in?" Damon pushed a switch and the wall started to move. White fog spewed out from the doorway, and little light came from the room. Dawn went in first, "Go head I'll be right behind you" I took my first step in to the doorway and the fog was cold almost ice. I kept moving through the long hall until I got to a big room and another door. This time a person was there. "Hello Dawn, found a snack for everyone to feed on?" (Wait feed on!) I was hoping that was a joke and not what going to happen to me. "Not this time, I'm afraid he is going to be our guest for the time being." I kept my eyes down, not to look at the doorman's eyes. The door way leads into a long room with a very large table, able to seat maybe 24 people. Then their looked to be two small chairs and one huge chair with a sword hanging from it. I saw the picture of a man that held the sword I was hiding. (Well it wasn't hiding it was covered up. So you could say it was hidden.) My eyes were fixated on the picture so when the master of this house came in I didn't see him walk in. "Dawn, Damon how was your training. Good I hope?" "Yes Master Braden, it was, but we have someone to show you." They moved out of the way and I was looking (thankfully) in the same direction as the picture. "So, why are you here?" I looked at him and his eyes were almost dark blue maybe black. He had silver hair and had on fancy clothing on. "Well sir, I can't really answer that question but Dawn and Damon can." "Master this human boy was where we were training at and we end up battling a huge Fallen. The boy killed it." She looked at me. "Take out your sword John, Slowly" I moved my back pack to the side and released the sword from its sheath. The look on the man's face was to be described as (Holy Fuck.) "Where did you find this sword young human?" Dawn cut me off before I could say anything. "He says that it appeared to him while fighting the Fallen." The man's face changed to a more confused look. Then he looked at me. "I would like to run a couple experiments on you John, if you are willing?" I didn't hesitate, "Sure what I'm I going to be doing?" his face and his eye filled with excitement. "You're going to do only three things." I got my ready face on. "Ok, what I'm I going to do." His face lightened and that brought a small smirk "Well we are going to be testing your reflexes, your stamina, and your blood." My eyes open wider in surprise. "Wait you're going what to do what with my…my blood?" His smile had faded. "Nothing big just a small sample and if you pass most of the test you welcome to stay." I looked over at Dawn and Damon. Their smile made me feel a since of security and I could help but to smile back. "It's settled then, Dawn take him to the training grounds we'll start with stamina. Let's see how long he can last."

We walked to a monstrous courtyard with what looked like training dummies. They were holding wooden shields and swords. Dawn turned around and looked at me. "We are going to sword fight for as long as possible, but we aren't going to start using real sword. We are going to be using wooden sword then gradually go to plastic and then real." She looked ready to kick my ass because she had a big smile on her face. She rummaged through a trunk and grabbed two wooden swords and throw them at me. "Catch" she said and I caught it by the handle. "Ok get ready; I'm going to start off slow. You - you just be ready for me." I raised my sword waiting for Dawn for her swing, lunge, or do something. She lunged forward and swung at left my side. I parried and I countered with a low slash to her right leg. She jumped back then stepped back in. She swung to the left of me. I just barely moved out of the way. She moved to the right and swung her wooden sword down toward my head. I blocked, "Huh you doing well." I pushed it back, forcing her to step back. I jumped forward and slashed at her right arm. Dawn being way faster than me, blocked it. She got more intense as we went on, she got faster and she landed blow after blow, she was really getting harder to block, but I kept going. The sword fighting went on for roughly 15 minutes. Then something freaky happened. I began to see her attacks becoming super slow. Then I watch as she took a slash to my right side and I blocked it and countered with my own. I cut to the left and swung to her left and it connected, and blasted her to the other side of the room. When wooden sword hit her armor it shattered into many splinters. I took my eyes off the destroyed wooden sword and looked at her face. The look on her face was complete disgust and anger but there was something else I really couldn't place my finger on it. . I think it was just a feeling. I guess that she didn't like how that played out. I looked around the room and saw that Damon was there, watching. His face defiantly said 'WHAT!' on it. I dropped the sword and took a sit on the floor. Man was I tired; the sweat was pouring off my face, back, and front like a stream. Dawn walked up to me she held out her hand. I grabbed it and tried shook her hand, but she picked me up and help dusting me off. She pointed to a door lead me to the next course. "You did well, better than I expected that for sure." her eyes looked happy and a little excited. It kinda made me feel weird inside. We went to a small room with bright light coming from the ceiling and a chair in the middle of the room. "Sit there." She commanded. I walked over to the seat and sat down. "Someone will be here shortly." She informed me. I sat back and tried to relax. I did want to think, actually I wanted to sleep. The mere thought of sleep was getting me sleepy. The door swung opened and the man from before was there. "Well I can tell you in all my years of being here I can say you're the first to ever beat Dawn in a fight. You see she has the gift. A gift that allows her to be impossibly fast with a sword and you beat her. Either that means you're like her or you're something more and you see I know you're not like us, so it's got to be option two, and by the way you have the pleasure of doing the blood test but first I want to ask something of you." I gazed up at the man he defiantly look happy about something. He was wearing a big smile on his face like it was a new gun or toy he got from someone. "Yeah ask away." He walked to the left side of the chair and said, "Do you know what we are?" the question definitely made me think. But I had no answer. "No." his face went to extreme awe. "Well, we are what we call vampires and a select few become like us. Since we have to feed on human or other animals we haven't been turning humans into vampires lately. So I would like to make you a proposition you can become one of us and be a wolf among sheep or stay as you are and be pray. It's your choice." It didn't really take too long to think about it I mean what is there to lose. So I gave my answer. "Yes I would like to become a Vampire." "Good, Good, ok now you can choose who you want to be turned by. Oh yeah, by the way; the vampire you choose will be you mate forever. You understand right?" "Yes… I do." "Ok, pick wisely." I really didn't have to think about that one either. "I would like to be turned by Dawn." She walked through the doorway and she looked very happy, happy about me choosing her. I laid back on the chair and watch a she got closer. Her eyes were very blue and almost glistening against the light of the room. She got on top of my body and her eyes didn't change color or anything she just tilted my head back to the left and sank her teeth into my neck. The rush of pain shot through my body like a hundred bullets passing through all at once. Shredding my body into hundred pieces, but then it was peaceful. I could no longer feel the pain; I could still feel the blood pouring out of mine and into hers. But there was no pain none what so ever. She pulled her fang out from my neck, and looked at me. Blood was trickling from the seams of her mouth then she at me and kissed me. "You are mine forever." I gazed up into her beautiful blue eyes and I said, "Forever sounds great." I then blacked out from the loss of blood.


End file.
